


I Miss You

by AngelicFantasy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicFantasy/pseuds/AngelicFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas returns to Dean after being in heaven for a year and a half.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

Dean woke to a knock on the door. Who would knock at 2am? It must be important. Just to be safe, he grabbed a knife and walked towards the door slowly, but why would something that wanted to hurt him knock. He lowered the knife, confused and worried, he hesitated before he opened the door. When he did, his knife immediately fell out of his hand and clattered on the floor, with an ear piercing clatter.  
"Cas!" He pulled Cas in by the lapels of his coat, and slammed the door. "Where the hell have you-" He didn't get to finish his sentence before Cas pulled him by his collar and crashed their lips together, he couldn't hold back his feelings for Dean anymore, he just wanted him, regardless of if Dean wanted him. When Dean began to kiss back, it was all too much for Cas to handle, he could feel the tears well up in his eyes, before kissing Dean harder. When he pulled away, tears began to roll down his face. Dean hugged him tightly, holding him close to his body, like his body heat was the only thing keeping him from freezing. "Cas," Dean breathed, he ran his fingers thru Castiel's hair, kissing the top of his head every now and then.  
"Dean, I am so sorry." Cas cried into his shoulder, gripping tightly to his back, as if Dean was going to push him away.  
"Hey, it's ok." Dean squeezed back. Cas picked his head up and wiped his tears away, he looked in Dean’s eyes, those eyes he missed so much. All Cas ever wanted was to be with Dean, all he ever wanted since they first met was to kiss him and hold him close. "Are you ok?" Dean asked when he felt Cas could answer. Cas crashed his lips back on Dean, he was so desperate for the touch and taste of Dean. He didn't need to answer the question, Cas would be ok as long as he was with Dean. This was all Cas needed to keep going. He pushed him against the door, and began to kiss him feverishly; kissing Dean was better than heaven, and he didn't want to stop.  
"I love you Dean Winchester!" Cas cried. "I love you." He said again, he kissed Dean before Dean could answer back, he was nervous what Dean would say, he didn't want him to just run away, reject him, laugh, he needed him, even if Dean didn't want him. "I love you." Dean moved his hands thru Cas' hair and pulled him closer. Cas' was still crying, but not sad, just worried. He just needed to let all the tears flow. When Cas pulled back Dean smiled, he stroked his face with his soft gentle hand. Cas' eyes closed and he leaned in to Dean’s hand.  
"I love you too Cas." Dean whispered against his ear. "I love you so much." Dean was starting to sob. Dean held him in his arms, knowing Cas needed him, rubbing the back of his neck, kissing the top of his head. A wave of relief went thru Cas, knowing Dean loved him made him want to pass out. Cas breathed in as much of Deans sent as possible before he needed more, he need to be even closer to Dean. Cas began to take Deans shirt off without warning, quick and strong. "Cas, what are you doing?" Cas didn't stop what he was doing, but he was going to answer.  
"Please, I want to touch you. I need to touch you." Cas said desperately. He pulled Deans shirt over his head with one swift movement. He looked at Dean's bare chest, and ran his hands over it, feeling ever curve and muscled Dean had to offer him. "You are so beautiful." Cas smiled, he continued to touch Dean's chest, like it was the only thing he knew how to do. "So perfect." Cas continued to whisper praises in to Deans ear as he ran his hands all over Dean.  
"Cas are you ok?" Dean groaned as he gently held the hand running over his abdomen.  
"I just missed you so much." He pulled his hands away and ran them thru Deans hair. "Your touch." He grabbed Dean's hands and kissed them. "Your smell." He buried his face in to the crook of Dean's neck and inhaled lightly, then kissing over it. "Your voice." He kissed Deans lips, hard and chaste, earning him a deep groan in the back of Dean's throat. "I missed everything about you." Cas whispered in Dean's ear, he began to kiss down his neck, then moved to kiss all over his chest. Cas couldn't get enough of Dean, and he didn't want to, he wanted more from Dean, he wanted everything.  
"Cas," Dean breathed as Cas kissed over his belly button. He sucked bruises in to places on Deans chest. Dean moaned at the sensation, he held the back of Cas neck when he reached a sweet spot, hinting at him to focus on that area longer.  
"Dean, talk to me, I need to hear you voice." Cas groaned, he was so needy for everything that had to do with Dean, he bit lightly on Dean's neck, kissing over it after to soothe the burn.  
"I've been horrible with out you Cas." Dean paused, he didn't want to talk about how miserable he was with out Cas. He was almost crying again, small tears welling up in his eyes before he continued. "I-I searched for you, for a long time, I assumed you were..." Dean stopped. Cas stopped kissing him and cupped his face in his strong but ever so gentle hands, sapphires meeting emeralds. Cas could see the tears beginning to well up in Dean's eyes, it broke his heart, if Dean was hurt, Cas was hurt more.  
"It's ok Dean, talk about it. Let it out." Cas smiled and gave him another kiss, Dean closed his eyes as a single tear fell. Dean let out a shaky breath before starting again.  
"I thought you were dead, but I some how knew you were going to come back to me, you always have, so I kept telling myself not to give up, it was hard." Dean paused when he saw a tear fall from Castiel’s eye. Dean saw that his pain was affecting him as well, made him feel bad, bad that he never told him how much he cared about him, and wanted him to stay with him forever. He wiped the tear away from his face with the pad of his thumb and continued. "Me and Sammy kept hunting, It wasn't the same without you, I wasn't the same without you. I asked every demon and every angel we came across, they all told us you were dead. Sam told me you were gone, and that there was nothing we could do, but I was never going to stop. I needed you Cas, I still need you. I love you Castiel. I didn't think I was ever going to find-" A sob stopped Dean from speaking, he looked away and couldn't hold in his tears anymore, he wanted to be strong for Cas, but the years worth of tears needed to come out, now. Cas cupped his cheek, kissing away all the salty tears. Dean held on to him tightly, like he was never going to let him go again, he didn't want to let him go.  
"Dean, I am so sorry, I thought that was what you wanted, I am never leaving again, I will never leave you again. I promise." Dean grabbed a fistful of Cas' hair and pulled him in for another passionate kiss, he couldn't care about the past anymore, he cared about now, and right now, Cas was with him, in his arms, and he wasn't going to let him go.  
"Cas, I missed you damn much." Dean whispered, another tear fell from his eye, again Cas kissed it away. Dean threw his head back in pleasure when Cas licked and sucked on his neck, he held the back of Cas neck not letting him move, he finally ran his hands down Cas back, slow and needy.  
"Lets make up for lost time then." Cas said deeply in the voice Dean loved so much. Cas let go of Dean, he just stared at him like he had never seen him before, studying every feature of Deans bare body, hungerly, every curve, every muscle. Dean groaned at the emptiness and threw him up against the wall, he didn't want to feel that emptiness ever again, he looked right in to Castiel's eye, like it was the only thing keeping him alive. He kissed him hard and sloppy on his mouth, slipping his tongue in Cas mouth and licked every inch of it. Cas moaned in the back of his throat, needy, desperate, raking his nails along Deans bare back. Dean took Cas' shirt off, he threw it across the room and pushed his chest on Cas', grinding them together. They both moaned at the touch of skin on skin. Cas arched his back to get impossibly closer to Dean, felling Deans warmth on his cold skin. He rubbed his hands over every inch of exposed skin, but it was not enough, Cas still needed more, he would always need more. Cas slid his hands in Dean's back pockets and grinded against him, groaning at the pleasure. Dean guided his hands down to Castiel's waist and held him to his body. Cas still pinned against the wall, leaned his head against it when Dean pushed his head back with his own lips, pressing harder in to Cas'.  
"Cas." Dean moaned. Cas smiled at the sound of his name coming from Deans lips.  
"I missed the way you say my name." Cas whispered against Dean's lips. "Say it again. Say it for me." Dean pulled his mouth to Cas ear and kissed behind it, causing Cas to shiver.  
"Cas." He whispered, he kissed behind Cas' ear, "Cas." He said again, his head now spinning from all the pleasure.  
They heard a noise in the kitchen, but neither of them thought anything about it, they were too busy consuming each other.  
"Dean, come on, take your one night stand upstairs. I don't need to see any off that." Sam teased. They broke apart.  
"Sam is here!" Cas whispered in Dean's ear, but he couldn't help himself from biting his earlobe and kissing over it, causing Dean to squeal a bit.  
"Sorry, I was going to tell you, but, I needed you here." Dean leaned his head down, Cas stroked his face with the back of his hand. "I thought you would leave, zap away."  
"I can't just zap away." Cas frowned. "Its ok, we will do this together." Cas smiled and gave him a quick kiss, Dean gave him a confused look, eyes filled with worry and sadness.  
"What do you-"  
"Dean?" Sam said. Dean backed away from the man who was pinned to the wall, he fixed his pants and turned around, Cas pushed himself of the wall and wrapped his arm around Deans middle, flushed face and swollen lips. "Cas!" Sam yelled, he looked at him standing next to Dean, both bare chested, he saw the purple marks on the skin, and their flushed faces. "Wait were you two- Did you." Sam stopped. "Oh." Dean ran his hands thru his hair and sighed. Cas stood there with a smile on his face and tightened his grip on Dean. "Um, well I guess I need to go to the store, uh, nice to see you Cas. We can catch up later." Sam smiled and walked towards the door, with wide eyes, now scarred for life. Sam walked out, but peaked his head back in to throw in one more comment. "Keep it clean you guys."  
"Shut up Sammy." Dean smiled and returned to kissing Cas. The door slammed, they swore they could hear Sam mumble About time. "Why don't you let me show you my bedroom." Dean whispered against Cas lips.  
"Yeah." Cas breathed, hoping he didn't sound like a desperate teenage girl, he wrapped his legs around Deans middle, while he carried him upstairs, never breaking lip contact.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The next morning, Cas woke up in a shock, he sat up on the bed quick, he looked around, he saw a mound of clothing on the floor, and he noticed he was in a bed that wasn't his. He was jumped when he felt warm lips on his hips.  
"Morning Cas." Cas looked down to Dean, he soon remembered the events of last night, but he felt like something was wrong. he layed back down and covered his face. Dean shifted to face him so he could pull the hands from his face. "Whats wrong."  
"I am sorry, I never should have come in like that, made you do those things with me. I was just so upset, and I miss you, I wanted to-" Dean stopped him with another reassuring crash of the lips.  
"Don't say you're sorry. I love you Castiel, I am so glad you came to me." Dean whispered into his lips. "I love you. Now will you stay with me?" Dean asked, as if he didn't know the answer.  
"Only if you want me to stay." Cas frowned a bit.  
"I want to stay in this bed with you forever, I never want you to leave my sight, don't ever leave me Castiel." Dean pulled his head in to Castiel's neck. Dean finally loved him as much as he loved Dean. He finally had what he wanted. He wrapped his arms around Dean and closed his eyes again. Everything was perfect.  
"I will never leave you again Dean." Cas whispered and kissed the top of Deans head.  
"Cas?" Dean asked after a long moment of silence.  
"Yeah." Cas whispered.  
"What did you mean when you said you couldn't zap away?" Dean asked, scared of what Cas may say. Cas frowned.  
"They took me, and I couldn't escape." He paused.  
"What do you mean they took you!? Like kidnapped you?" Dean was angry.  
"Yeah, kinda. The only way to get out, and back to you...." He paused again, holding in tears. "Was to fall." He finished, his voice quiet and weak.  
"Wait, you fell?" He asked.  
"Yeah. I had to get back to you." He moved closer to Dean, tightening his grip on him, nuzzling his face in to Dean’s chest.  
"Wait, you fell for me." Dean sat up, leaving Cas empty and alone in his position.  
"I don't regret my decision." Cas gave Dean a comforting smiling, not wanting him to think it was his fault; he sat up to face Dean.  
"Cas," Dean frowned.  
"Hey, don't you dare get all sappy on me. I am fine aren't I? So are you. Can we just be happy and normal for a while? I wanted to be with you. I chose you, and I would do it again in a heart beat. We can get through what ever we need to, together.” Cas said, softly and calm, almost as if he didn't care, but Dean knew Cas to well, he knew he cared, and he was going to do everything to make Cas happy, no matter what that meant he had to do. He leaned in a gave Cas a quick kiss, laying them both back on the bed.  
"I love you." Dean whispered against his lips.  
"Good." Cas kiss his ear. "I love you too."


End file.
